Gokudera x OC - Break from Tutoring
by SuzumotoRie117
Summary: Sakamoto Hayate was forced to turn to Gokudera,the one whom she disliked the most,when she failed her mid-term Mathematics. When the male offered help,they started to grow closer. Never did they expect things to get sexual when Hayate tries to find out the small test questions he was about to give her.Warning for handjobs,dirty talk and just more sexual material.


**[Author's Note: Warning to readers.  
This fanfiction contains sexual content,so read it at your own risk.]**

* * *

Being the second smartest girl in school and one of the dangerous people in the mafia was not as good as Hayate thought.  
It wasn't as if she got treated badly or kept on facing problems,it was mainly because of _him_.

That damned _Gokudera Hayato_.He's such a jerk,always sticking to his _Juudaime_(god,she doesn't even know why he had to act like some puppy to that guy) and always getting pissed with everyone.

But despite that,she two occasionally had moments that would usually be awkward and silent at first,since she couldn't expect anything that happens later.  
It's merely unpredictable.

At some rare times,Gokudera would be nice and gentle to her.  
Like the other time,she got scared when they got stuck in the school storeroom due to her claustrophobia and he suddenly cupped her face and had that sweet gentle smile on his face,whispering "Calm down,Hayate."

Sheesh,who the hell does he think he is to casually address her by her given name?

Who is this girl?Well,like it is mentioned,her name is Hayate._Sakamoto Hayate_.She is in the same class as Gokudera(unfortunately),Tsuna and the rest,and is also one of the most dangerous person in the mafia._  
_

* * *

"Oh,seems like your academics aren't so good,"the tsundere male's voice snapped Hayate back to reality.  
She groaned in annoyance as she glared at him.

"Shut up.I've just been losing focus,that's all,"she puffed out her cheeks,a habit she had whenever she got flustered or annoyed.  
Gokudera gave her a look,and she simply cursed inwardly. That idiot always seemed to be able to see through her.  
She can't hide anything from him.

_ Seriously,_this_ is one of the most popular guys in school?Sure,he might be hot and all but his personality is literally _garbage_.He's always getting pissed and stubborn and hard-headed,and he's always acting like a dog with his boss._

She had expected him to say something annoyingly witty as usual,but then he simply gave a surprising suggestion.

"How about we have one-to-one study?"She looked at him in shock,and then he glanced away."Juudaime was worried for you,that's why."

Hayate's eye twitched in annoyance and disbelief.

But still...Looking at her results for the mid-year,she really needed help from some "_expert_".And the only one she could possibly ask is...Gokudera,unfortunately.

So she accepted his help,and that's where their daily tutoring started.  
At 7 in the evening,he'll come by her house to tutor her right after he had gone to visit Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
It's like some kind of sparta tutoring,but it really helped her.  
Even in the weekends,she wasn't spared from the tiring tutoring.  
Unconciously,as the days went on,they got closer.

* * *

Two weeks later,on a Sunday

"Oi,Gokudera,"Hayate groaned,lying upside down on her bed.  
She glanced as Gokudera leaned against it,flipping through the pages of the Mathematics textbook,looking for questions to test her.  
"Can't we take a break today?It's really tiring after two weeks."

"No."

_ An instant answer!_

Hayate leapt off the bed and sat beside him,trying to see what he would be testing her on.  
Gokudera moved his arm away from her so she wouldn't see it,but she still intended to see what he was checking on.  
She leaned closer to him,even going as far to put her hand up his thigh to boost herself so she could see from the distance.

They kept moving until...

"**Aah**."

The both of them froze in their movements,and Hayate immediately looked down at where she had touched.  
Gokudera was trying to keep a nonchalant face despite the tip of his ears and his cheeks turning red.  
What was that?Was it what she thought it was...?

Her lips curled to form a smirk as she suddenly cupped the bulge.  
Gokudera's eyes widened as she started to rub on the forming tent on his pants,and his face instantly turned red."Sakamoto,what are you-"

"I can't believe you got hard just because some girl almost touched your crotch,"she teased,and he quickly looked away.  
He needed to stop her right now,before things develop into some kind of kinky situation.  
However,there's something agreeable about the way Hayate is tracing the shape of his bulge,stirring his erection.

He tried not to look at her and think of something else,but then she started to unbuckle his belts,exposing more of his erection that is still covered by his boxers.  
She pressed on the fabric,and he took a sharp intake of breath.  
Gokudera felt slightly uncomfortable with his erection pushing against the fabric,wanting to be freed from the restraints.

Hayate then pulled down his boxers,and his manhood just sprung out,standing tall and proud,flexing slightly towards his navel.  
The blush on Gokudera's face intensified,and he immediately diverted his gaze to the girl."Sakamoto,seriously you should-"

"Just shut up and enjoy this,idiot,"she stopped him,and before he could do or say anything,she started to stroke his length with her slender fingers.  
Gokudera twitched as a small shiver of pleasure went through his spine.  
Hayate kept on stroking him,and he got even more surprised when she started to "talk" to him.

"You're already this hard,"she said in a breathy voice.  
"Look,your whole cock is twitching."

Gokudera shuddered at her erotic words,and Hayate couldn't help but to smile at his response.  
She sat closer towards him,increasing her speed slightly.

_ He's really getting aroused by my words..._

"I guess one of your sensitive spots is..._Here_,"she continued as she ran her thumb on the underside of the tip,and Gokudera bit his lower lip to prevent a groan from escaping his lips.  
Hayate pulled his boxers down further,letting his sac out.  
It was already some kind of shape,and Hayate felt a bit of throbbing between her legs.  
She decided to ignore the feeling _for now_.

"Your balls are already full and tight,and should I say heavy?"she noted.  
He was trying his best not to respond to her,despite the immense pleasure he was feeling from her ministrations.  
Gokudera's eyes were hooded,as if he wanted to relish in the pleasure he was feeling,but part of him wanted to maintain his composure.  
Hayate noticed that Gokudera's lips were kind of jittery due to his efforts to try containing his voices in.

"I read some stuff online that said the heavier it is,the more cum you will give out,"Hayate told him.  
Gokudera made the mistake of looking into her eyes."Let out all your all over me."

He shivered,feeling a coil tightening inside the lower part of his abdomen.  
Gokudera let out a soft groan as Hayate used her other hand to fondle his testicles,increasing the pressure and speed on his length with her first hand,using a finger to flick on the underside.  
The double stimulation was getting him over the edge quickly,but Hayate had her last drive.

"_Feel real good and give it all out_..."she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"...**_Hayato_**."

Gokudera's hip twitched and his whole body shuddered from head to toe as his climax hit him.  
His cock throbbed and his sac contracted suggestively as sticky white liquid streamed out of the tip of his penis,dirtying Hayate's hand and a bit on her uniform and face.

Gokudera let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in until now,and his face turned red once again as reality of the situation hit him."Sakamoto,why did you do that?!"

Hayate shrugged as she brought her dirtied hand close to her lips,and Gokudera felt his blush deepening as Hayate licked his cum off her fingers."I told you,I wanted to take a break."

Gokudera couldn't contain his emotions any longer,so he gripped her hand and pulled her,pressing his lips hard against her soft ones.  
Hayate's eyes widened as her own face turned red.  
As Gokudera slowly pulled away from the kiss,he gazed into her eyes,a different emotion in them.  
Hayate blinked in confusion."What-"

The future right-hand man looked away,flustered."You like shoujo manga,don't you?Read inbetween the lines!"

Hayate's eyes widened in realisation and her blush intensified as she processed the meaning behind his words.  
The schoolgirl stared at the ground,suddenly feeling shy."Actually...It's the same for me.  
Ever since you started coming to my house,I started to like you."

Suddenly,Gokudera pulled her up and pushed her down on the bed,getting on top of her.  
Hayate looked at him in shock,and he simply took a deep breath,his eyes full of desire.

"We'll be taking a really_ long_ break today."

* * *

**[Author's Note: So,um...Yeah,my first fanfiction over here just had to be a lemon.  
Gokudera's out of character, still,I hope you enjoyed it!]  
**


End file.
